pertarungan sekolah
by akmalfikri88
Summary: luffy memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda, dia masuk ke SMA Onepiece, disana dia mendapat banyak musuh yang kuat dan teman yang menyenangkan, dia melawan setiap orang di sekolahnya dan ingin menjadi penguasa di sekolah. ini baru fanfic, jadi aku masih menyesuaikan diri. ini fokus pada luffy.


''oy, luffy bangun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu'' teriak garp meninju anak berambut hitam hingga membuat tempat tidurnya hancur.

Anak langsung bangkit dan menghadapi kakeknya, pria tua iu memiliki rambut abu-abu tua, memakai seragam polisi ''ada apa kakek''.

Garp menyeretnya keluar dari rumah ke sebuah lapangan yang luas ''aku akan mengajarimu beberapa tekhnik bertarung untuk melindungi diri, tapi pertama aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu'' garp merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan empat alat seperti sarung tangan dan pelindung lutut ''kau tahu apa ini''.

''tidak'' kata luffy sambil mengusap matanya masih ngantuk.

Garp menjitaknya membawanya sadar ''ini adalah alat yang di buat khusus oleh , benda ini memiliki kekuatan khusus di dalamnya''.

''kekuatan khusus?'' ulang luffy menjadi serius, garp menyeringai dan memakai salah satu sarung tangan, listrik biru langsung berderak di tangannya, luffy kagum.

''ini adalah kekuatan yang berada di luar akal sehat, ada petir berderak di tubuhku, tapi aku tidak kesakitan, kekuatan ini juga dapat seperti ini'' garp mengambil pisau dan memotong lengannya hingga jatuh ke tanah.

''WAAAH, KAKEK, AKU MASIH MENYAYANGIMU'' jerit luffy ketakutan.

''tenang luffy'' tangan di tanah menghilang meninggalkan jejak petir dan lengan garp tumbuh kembali ''ini adalah kekuatan yang memungkinkan seseorang merubah tubuhnya menjadi unsur itu sendiri'' luffy mulai tanang ''aku mempunyai dua kekuatan, yaitu petir dan karet, aku akan memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah karna hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, dan ulang tahun kemarin yang aku tidak memberi hadiah''.

Luffy tersenyum, tapi sesuatu masuk keotaknya ''jika tubuhmu menjadi unsur, bagaimana cara melawan mereka''.

''pertanyaan bagus'' petir di tubuh garp berhenti berderak ''cara melumpuhkan hal ini adalah melawan unsur itu, jika kau asap, kau melawannya dengan api, jika kau petir, kau melawannya dengan karet, tapi jika kau tidak punya hal ini dan ingin melawan pengguna ini, kau bisa menggunakan haki, nanti aku ajarkan, sekarang kita fokus pada hal ini yang di beri nama 'god hand''.

''apakah semuanya adalah unsur''.

''tidak, ada 3 tipe dari hal ini, paramecia, itu seperti karet, memisahkan tubuh, menyamarkan wajah, dan ada banyak lagi, zoan, bisa berubah menjadi binatang, ada myztical zoan yang menjadi hewan langka seperti phonix, logia seperti petir, api, magma, ice, cahaya, dan banyak lagi''.

''bagaimana kau bisa menemukan hal ini'' tanya luffy melihat-lihat alat barunya.

''dulu vegapunk mengembangkan hal ini sangat banyak, dan terakhir mereka memproduksi saat tempat penelitian mereka meledak sangat besar, hingga menyebarkan semua hal ini ke seluruh tempat, banyak sekali yang telah di temukan, tapi ada juga yang belum di temukan'' garp mencoba berpikir lagi tapi memorinya sangat kecil karna usia, dia menggeleng dan menyeringai pada luffy ''kudengar kau akan sekolah di SMA Onepiece, dulu aku juga lulusan dari sana, disana semua orang banyak yang yang melanggar aturan dan bertarung sesukanya, rivalku disana adalah roger sang penguasa kota''.

''kakek, itu masih lama, butuh dua tahun untuk sekolah disana'' garp menjitaknya ''APAAN KAKEK''.

''tentu saja bodoh, kau masih kelas dua Smp, tapi dengan ini aku bisa melatihmu setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah''.

Luffy menelan ludah.

Luffy akhirnya lulus dari Smp meskipun tingkat pelanggaran yang di lakukannya, kepala sekolah tidak sanggup melihatnya terus dan akhirnya meluluskannya. Setiap pulang sekolah luffy juga di latih langsung oleh kakeknya, dia mempelajari tiga jenis haki, rhokushiki, dan cara mengendalikan godhand.

Sekarang dia berjalan menyusuri jalan trotoar menuju rumahnya, dia melirik ada segerombolan anak sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung, luffy dari sudut matanya melihat anak memakai kimono hijau memegang dua pedang dan satu pedang di mulut, ternyata dia habis pulang dari sekolah dojo dan bertemu preman pengacau, tanpa pikir panjang, luffy menghampiri mereka.

''ada apa ini'' semua menatapnya dan mengabaikannya, preman langsung di bebankan pada anak berambut hijau yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya.

Semua orang berhenti dan sebagian jatuh pingsan, yang berdiri berkeringat deras dan mulai berlutut, semua menatap luffy dengan ketakutan yang memiliki tatapan itimidasi tinggi. Akhirnya semua orang jatuh pingsan kecuali anak berambut hijau yang berlutut mencoba bernapas.

Segera, tekanan itu menghilang dan anak bernapas dengan tergesa-gesa ''apa maumu''.

''kau menarik, tiga pedang, santouryu, kuharap kita bisa saling mengenal, namaku Monkey D Luffy''.

''Roronoa Zoro'' dia menjawab ''kenapa kau menolongku, aku tidak butuh pertolongan dari anak kecil sepertimu'' zoro menyiapkan pedangnya.

''ara ra, aku ingin kau mencoba'' luffy berkata sambil tersenyum ramah membuat zoro tambah marah karna menganggapnya bukan tandingan.

''oni giri'' zoro di bebankan tapi semua gerakannya berhenti, matanya melebar 'apa, bagaimana bisa' dia melihat luffy tersenyum dengan tangan kanannya hitam menghentikan serangannya, zoro mundur dan maju lagi ''tora ga-'' pertengahan serangan, luffy meninju perutnya membuatnya mundur beberapa kaki ''tch, bagaimana bisa''.

''aku telah dilatih selama 2 tahun untuk menghadapi musuh seperti kau'' luffy menjawab dan mengangkat tangannya ''basou'' tangannya menghitam pekat.

Zoro mencatat ini dan mulai masuk ke sikap sambil memutar dua pedang di tangannya ''santouryu ogi . . . sanzen sekkai'' mereka saling bertatap punggung dan langsung, pedang zoro hancur menyisakan pedang di mulutnya, dia jatuh ke tanah dan batuk darah.

''pertemuan yang menyenangkan'' luffy berbalik dan memperlihatkan luka x di dada dan di bawah mata kirinya ''roronoa zoro, aku melihat kau adalah anak lulusan smp east, baiklah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu, aku ingin melatihmu dan kami akan sekolah di SMA Onepiece untuk menguasainya, kau memiliki jalan panjang sebagai pendekar pedang, musuhmu adalah draqul mihawk dari shichibukai, jika kita telah menguasai Sma Onepiece, pasti kita menjadi kuat dan kau mampu melawannya'' .

Zoro merenungkan hal ini, dia baru saja kalah, dan sekarang diajak ikut dengannya ''baiklah aku menerima'' zoro menyarungkan pedang ''pertama ikut aku membeli pedang''.

Luffy tersenyum ''maaf soal pedangmu''.

''itu tidak salah, pedang itu memang tidak berkualitas''.

Mereka saling berbicara sambil berjalan ke toko pedang , mereka sampai di toko pedang sederhana, mereka masuk dan langsung di sambut oleh pemilik ippon.

''aku mau membeli pedang'' kata zoro, pemilik menunjuk sudut dan dia langsung mencari-cari pedang.

''kau tidak ikut beli'' kata ippon menatap luffy yang sibuk membenarkan bajunya setelah pertarungan dan membersihkan lukanya.

''tidak, dia ingin membeli pedang yang kuat''.

''baiklah aku mengambil ini'' mereka menatap zoro yang telah membawa pedang, ippon protes ''ini terkutuk, aku bisa merasakannya''.

''sebenarnya aku tidak menjualnya, maafkan aku'' kata ippon menyesal. Istrinya datang dan memarahinya.

''Begini saja'' zoro menyimpulkan ''kita adu keberuntungan'' zoro menghunusnya, ippon menjerit saat zoro melemparkan pedang ke atas dan menyiapkan lengannya.

Luffy mengerutkan kening saat melihat pedang membalik punggung dan melewati lengan zoro, ippon jatuh ke lantai bersama pedang menancap ke lantai.

''aku mengambilnya, luffy bantu aku mencari pedang lagi'' ippon langsung berlari memasuki rumah dan kembali membawa pedang hitam ''aku tidak bisa membayarnya''

''ini yubashiri, meskipun tidak sekuat sandai kitetsu, tapi pedang ini juga pedang hebat, aku akan memberikannya padamu secara gratis''.

Mereka keluar dan zoro mengelus 2 pedang barunya ''3 pedang kurasa cukup menyenangkan''.

''3 minggu lagi masuk sekolah dan mulai mos, aku tidak suka itu'' luffy mengeluh soal ikut mos.

''ketua osis kita adalah Boa Hancock, dia terkenal karna kecantikannya, dia juga keras, dia pemimpin geng kuja, juga salah satu dari shichibukai''.

''shichibukai, gelar yang diberikan karna menjadi 7 pengatur sekolah yang kuat, aku akan mengalahkan mereka semua'' kata luffy dengan percaya diri, zoro menyeringai.

''selain itu, ada juga yonkou, 4 orang terkuat di kenal sebagai kaisar, ada akagami no shank, big mom, shirohige, dan terakhir raja monster kaido'' zoro menyentakan pedangnya ''kita akan melawan mereka semua''.

''kau tahu struktur tingkatan sekolah ya.'' Dia mengangguk ''Baiklah, ceritakan padaku semuanya'' .

''dimulai dari alvida, dia dari kelas h, dia memiliki sedikit pengikut karna terus menerus melawan boa dan terus kalah, kita mulai dari dia'' luffy mengangguk ''setelah itu ada buggy, dia dari kelas h juga, dia adalah badut, dia terkenal ganas, tapi kit pasi mudah melawannya'' luffy mencatat, buggy badut ''lalu diatasnya ada, kuro, dia terkenal karna kecerdikannya mencari strategi, dia selalu menyendiri. don krieg, dia memiliki banyak sekali pengikut karna kesombongannya, tapi seluruh pengikutnya hancur karna mengganggu mihawk'' luffy mencatat ''dia atasnya ada arlong, dia adalah manusia kan, dia memiliki pangkalan di sebuah pulau terpencil dan di kuasainya, dia sangat membenci manusia. Kita beralih kelas x-A'' luffy membalik ''disana ada bellamy sang heyna, dia mencoba ikut menjadi anggota doflaminggo, karna itu dia ingin sekolah disini. Kemudian ada banyak geng kuat lain disana, enel, dia menyebut diri sebagai dewa karna terkenal brutl dan buas, lalu foxy adalah sekelompok pengacau yang selalu mencoba merekru anggota, pengikutnya sangat banyak, hanya itu yang terkuat di kelas x tempatmu belajar''.

''baik, lalu kita beralih ke kelas XI'' luffy membalik catatan lagi.

''kelas XI, disana terkenal karna disana para shichibukai berada, dimulai pada buaya, dia memiliki anak buahnya dengan nomor agen, anak buahnya yang terkuat, di bawahnya ada milon yang menjadi pasukan utama, kemudian bilion sebagai hmmm, itu seperti academy pemilihan agen'' luffy tertawa ''sudah, kita langsung pada gecko moriah, dia adalah yang paling lemah dari shichibukai, dia memiliki banyak pengikut yang terkenal sebagai zombie'' luffy mengerutkan kening ''dia memanipulasi bayangan, dia tingkat atasnya ada kuma, dia penyendiri, tapi dia cukup kuat, dia tak pernah menampakan dirinya kalau memang ada sesuatu yang penting.'' luffy mengangguk '' lalu, ketua osis, boa hancock, dia terkenal cantik, tapi membenci laki-laki lebih, dia adalah petarung yang sangat agresif.'' Luffy tersenyum ''dia atas ada doflaminggo, dia sampai saat ini belum terbongkar kekuatannya, dia sangat misterius. Kita beralih ke mihawk, dia adalah lawanku, jadi jangan ikut campur''.

''ya ya, aku tahu'' luffy membalik halaman lagi ''apakah mereka semua sekolah di SMA Onepiece''.

''tidak, sekolah mereka berbeda, hanya mereka berada di kelas yang kusebutkan''.

''lalu para yonkou''.

''para yonkou itu sangat misterius, aku dengar akagami memiliki anak buah di luar sekolah, dia juga bisa menggunakan pedang, lalu bigmom, dia adalah wanita besar yang suka makan permen, lalu shirohige, dia memiliki banyak pengikut, dia menamai mereka yang terkuat sebagai komandan, salah satu komdan saja bisa menghancurkan seluruh sekolahan''

''baiklah kita bicarakan saat waktunya tiba'' zoro mengangguk ''oh, zoro, aku sudah dekat dengan rumahku, terima kasih ya, sampai jumpa'' luffy berlari pergi.

Zoro melihat sekeliling bingung ''kenapa aku bisa sampai disini''.

''oy, luffy bangun'' bisik seseorang di malam hari sambil menggoyangkan tubuh tidur luffy ''bangun, nak''.

Luffy mulai aduk dan mulai membuka mata, hal pertama yang di lihat adalah 2 orang memakai jubah hijau, yang satu kurus dan yang satu besar.

Luffy mengenali siapa yang kurus itu ''dragon, oh eh, ayah'' luffy mulai duduk ''kenapa ayah disini, bukankah ayah bisa di tangkap''.

''tenang mugiwara-boy, kita bicarakan ini di luar'' kata yang besar.

''ivankov, kau suntikan hormon biar bangun'' ivankov mengangguk dan menyuntikannya membuat luffy mengejang dan sepenuhnya bangun dengan semangat berapi-api, ayah luffy menepuk bahunya dan muncul di sebuah ruangan mewah penuh dengan emas ''ini adalah ruangan penyimpananku, disinilah hartaku kusimpan, sekarang aku ingin kau memilikinya''.

''inti, singkat, dan cepat'' gumam iva memberi jempol pada temannya.

Luffy bingung dan hanya mengangguk, dragon memutar matanya ''ini berada di bawah tanah rumahmu, ini hadiah dariku karna tak pernah sempat merayakan ulang tahunmu, kau bisa menggunakan uang ini semaumu, kau boleh menghabiskannya, tapi jangan lupa mengisinya lagi kalau kau memang butuh, hanya ini yang kukatakan, aku tidak punya waktu lagi'' dragon memeluk anaknya dan menghilang bersama temannya, luffy mengangguk dan melihat banyak tumpukan emas.

Hari ini adalah hari luffy masuk sekolah, dia telah mengajak ace dan sabo untuk ikut membeli mobil untuk pergi ke sekolah, banyak kakak curiga. Jadi luffy berangkat sekolah dengan menaiki mobil paling mewah yaitu ferrari berwarna merah dengan detail emas, saat dia memasuki sekolah, semua siswa langsung menatapnya memarkir mobil di tempat parkir siswa yang terdapat banyak mobil lain juga.

Dia keluar dari mobil memakai kemeja merah dengan jas hitam, dasi merah, celana hitam, sepatu tom hitam, topi jerami di kepala, sarung tangan di tangan kiri berwarna orange dan kanan biru laut, dia memakai topi jerami dan tas hitam kecil di sisinya, dia mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan mulai berjalan memasuki sekolah.

disana dia melihat lapangan yang sangat besar di kelilingi gedung sekolah, dia melihat banyak anak murid baru sedang mengadakan mos dengan pakaian plastik dan topi kertas, jadi luffy mengabaikan tatapan semua siswa dan berjalan ke tempat mos, seseorang berteriak padanya dan dia menoleh, dia adalah wanita, dia cantik, luffy asumsikan dia boa Hancock, ketua osis.

''kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian mos'' teriak siswa lain memprotes karna mengira tidak adil.

Ketua osis menghampirinya dan mencengkram kerahnya ''bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya pada kalian untuk mengikuti mos dengan aksesoris lengkap, dan kau tidak mengenakan semua itu''.

Luffy melemparkan tangannya dari kerahnya dan melototinya ''jika kau bilang begitu, lalu kenapa tidak kau katakan padaku'' katanya dengan tenang.

''BERANINYA KAU . . .'' hancock menendang kakinya ke arah kepalanya, luffy menangkapnya dengan mudah, semua orang menatap tak percaya.

''jika itu kesalahannya maafkan aku'' luffy membungkuk tak mau mencari masalah dengan shichibukai.

''terserah, sekarang kau berdiri di depan dan katakan namamu'' geram hancock menunjuk panggung kecil.

Luffy berjalan ke sana dan menatap semua wajah baru, ada banyak sekali musuh yang di katakan zoro, tapi sebagian tidak masuk, dia melihat zoro menyeringai di balik anak berhidung panjang ''namaku Monkey D Luffy, aku kemari ingin-'' dia terputus oleh seorang anak yang melemparkan tomat padanya dan meneriakinya.

''cukup dengan omong kosong, kau ingin menjadi tuan muda di sini haa'' kata anak itu sambil melototinya.

Luffy tersenyum dan mengangkat kaki kirinya ''ranyaku'' dengan itu, sebuah gelombang biru dari udara mengenai anak itu hingga darah muncrat dari dadanya ''kau tahu, aku saat ini ingin memberikan kesan pertama sebagus mungkin'' luffy berjalan ke anak yang setengan tak sadar dan mencoba bangkit lagi.

''kau . . . bajingan'' dengan itu, luffy menendang kepalanya hingga tengkoraknya hancur membuatnya terkapar di lantai.

Luffy berjalan ke samping zoro, mengabaikan tatapan kecut dari anak-anak ''kau memiliki kesan yang menarik'' kata anak disampingnya, luffy menoleh dan melihat anak berambut biru dengan badan cyborg ''namaku franky, senang bertemu denganmu'' dia mengangguk dan duduk di samping zoro.

Setelah semua selesai, ini rencana luffy berjalan.

Dia dan zoro berjalan ke kelas H dan menemui buggy dan alvida sedang mengobrol dengan asyik sampai mereka menendang pintu mendapat perhatian.

Buggy tertawa ''bukankah kau anak yang menjadi tuan muda it-'' dia terputus oleh tinju hitam dan mengirimnya terbang menabrak dinding beton. Semua orang langsung mulai berkelahi, buggy bangkit ''sialan kau mugiwara, bara-bara hou'' tangannya terputus dan melesat ke luffy.

'pemakai godhand' luffy menyeringai dan menghindari serangan dan muncul di depannya mengagetkannya dan memberinya tinju mentah di usus mengirimnya keluar kelas dan seluruh siswa mulai berkumpul.

''kau terlalu percaya diri'' luffy mengangkat tubuh tak sadar buggy dan menarik tinjunya ''mulai sekarang, aku menguasai kelas ini'' dengan itu, luffy memberikan hit terakhir pada wajah buggy dan tertanam pada tanah. Anak buah buggy, cabaji tidak mau dan mulai ikut menyerang, tapi zoro mencegatnya dan mulai melawan.

Cabaji menggunakan sepedanya dan mengayuh dengan pedangnya siap, zoro mengeluarkan satu pedang ''iai, shi shishi sonson'' dengan sangat cepat, cabaji jatuh ke tanah.

Richie mengamuk, luffy melihat ini dan meledakan haohshoku yang melumpuhkan semua orang, kaca jendela pecah, dan hanya alvida yang berdiri ketakutan.

Bell berdering, luffy dan zoro menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kelas H dan masuk ke kelas F, kelas mereka, disana, semua anak langsung diam dan membiarkan mereka duduk di belakang sendiri di samping wanita berambut orange.

''hey, nami, ku dengar mereka barusan menghajar geng buggy'' kata wanita berambut coklat di samping anak berhidung panjang.

''kaya, hiraukan mereka'' dia melirik luffy dan terkejut melihatnya berbicara dengan anak berhidung panjang ''usopp, kenapa kamu . . . ''.

''nami, mereka mengajakku ikut dengan gengnya'' kata usopp bangga ''dan tentu saja aku ikut, aku ingin menjadi terkenal juga''.

Nami memijat pelipisnya, kaya tersenyum ''aku akan ikut kemana usopp-san pergi'' dan nami di tambah frustasi.

Guru mereka masuk, dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana putih ''baiklah namaku rayleigh, aku mengajar mengajar bela diri'' dan dia mulai mengajar.

Zoro tertidur, luffy bermain topinya, usopp bergaul dengannya, kaya memperhatikan, nami terus menatap luffy.

''Monkey D Luffy'' kata rayleigh dari depan ''apa kamu mendengarkan'' dia mengangguk ''baiklah, kurasa cukup sampai disini, ada yang di pertanyakan''.

Tidak ada, dan luffy mengangkat tangannya, semua menatap.

''ya, katakan Luffy-kun''.

''bagaimana cara mematahkan pengguna kenbunshoku'' tanyanya, dan rayleigh terkejut mendengarnya.

''itu adalah tugas kelas dua belas, kau masih belum mempelajarinya, tapi baik, caranya dengan kau bergerak sangat cepat hingga lawanmu tak bisa membaca gerakan, atau mengejutkan lawanmu hingga kehilangan konsentrasi hakinya'' luffy mengangguk ''dari mana kau belajar haki''.

''selama 2 tahun, kakekku mengajariku haki, rokhusiki juga, dan aku menguasai semuanya''.

''cukup menarik''.

Bell berdering, semua mulai mengemasi barangnya.

Luffy berjalan menuju lokernya dan membukanya, kemudian ada banyak sekali surat jatuh dari loker hingga menimbunnya, padahal ini adlah hari pertama.

Nami melihat ini dan terkekeh ''kau cukup populer di kalangan wanita, namaku nami senang berkenalan''.

''luffy, aku tidak peduli'' luffy bangkit dan melihat sekeliling ''dimana zoro''.

''kau mencari zoro, dia tadi tidur di kelas'' nami menyimpan barangnya dan menutup loker ''kau mau makan, aku memiliki teman-teman menunggu''.

''terima kasih'' luffy dan nami berjalan ke kantin sekolah dan melihat tempat itu cukup rapi, tapi sebagian tidak.

Mereka berhenti di sekelompok orang dan luffy melihat ada banyak teman SMPnya.

''luffy'' teriak anak kecil langsung memeluk luffy, nami mengerutkan kening heran.

''hey, chopper'' lalu dia memandang orang di depannya ''hay sanji, robin, brook, lama tidak bertemu''.

''kalian sudah saling kenal'' tanya nami tersenyum bingung.

''kami dulu adalah anggota geng luffy, tapi kami terpisah setelah kelulusan dan sekarang kami berkumpul'' simpul sanji menyalakan rokok.

Kemudian zoro datang ''hoy luffy, aku melihat masalah, kelompok kuro menyerang hidung panjang dan menjadikannya sandara untuk melawanmu''.

Mendengar ini luffy langsung berdiri dan berlari ke kelasnya karna disitulah tempat usopp biasanya, temannya lain juga mengikuti di belakangnya.

Saat mereka mencapai kelas, usopp berada di tanah dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, mereka menghampirinya.

''hoy, usopp kau sadar'' kata luffy memangku kepalanya.

''l-luffy, mereka . . . mengincar . . . mu, b . . . esok mereka . . . akan kerumah kaya . . . dan memaksa kaya . . . mewariskan kekayaanya, . . . saat ini kaya masih . . . belum tahu, aku ingin . . . kau menyelamatkan . . . nya''.

''aku tahu, kita temankan, kita akan melawannya'' kata luffy dengan nada sedih, walaupun masih beberapa jam lalu dia mengenalnya, rasanya sakit untuk merasakan temannya seperti ini, luffy menyuruh chopper luka-lukanya dan dia menatap mereka semua ''baiklah, setelah kejadian ini, aku ingin memberi tahu kalian, aku ingin kalian bergabung denganku untuk menguasai sekolah ini, kalian mau atau tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini''.

''aku setuju'' zoro angkat tangan.

''aku ikut'' chopper angkat tangan antusias.

''aku ikut'' robin tersenyum.

''aku setuju'' franky berpose.

''ya'' brook tertawa.

''bagus sekali'' sanji meniup asap.

''a-aku ikut'' usopp mengangkat tangannya susah.

''aku tidak tahu'' semua menatap nami ''aku baru mengenal kalian''.

''tidak masalah nami-san, kau akan segera menyukainya'' kata sanji genit.

Nami ragu mengangkat tangannya ''baiklah, aku ikut''.

Luffy mengangguk dan duduk di kursi ''pertama, kami mencari tahu kapan mereka bergerak, kemudian, robin, chopper, dan nami pergi bersama kaya. Kami yang lain akan melawan mereka semua''.

Semua diam.

''aku setuju, terdengar bagus'' kata zoro, tentu saja.

''kau masih sama luffy'' kata robin terkekeh.

''baiklah, sebaiknya kita mengikuti kata luffy dan mulai mengumpulkan informasi''.

Luffy berjalan ke lokernya dan mengambil peralatannya, dia menaiki ferrarinya dan mulai mengebut di jalan raya dengan kecepatan 178 mph, dia hampir menabrak mobil orang. Sesampainya di rumah Monkey D, dia memarkir obilnya di garasi dan mulai masuk rumah, saat membuka pintu, matanya melebar jauh.

Rumahnya itu tak beraturan, semuanya berserakan, dia melangkah masuk dan melihat saudarnya, ace dan sabo tidur di sofa dengan teman-temannya di sekelilingnya, minuman berdiri diatas meja.

''hey luffy'' dia menoleh melihat sabo terjaga ''kau sudah pulang, maaf telah membuat kerusuhan'' sabo tertawa pelan.

Luffy diam dan berjalan naik tangga masuk ke kamarnya, tapi sabo menahannya ''biarkan aku masuk sabo''.

Sabo tertawa gugup ''apakah kau tidak makan dulu''.

''aku sudah kenyang'' kata luffy mendorongnya ke samping, saat membukanya, sabo mencegatnya dan menutupnya lagi ''ada apa denganmu''.

''sudahlah luffy, di kamarmu tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau tidak mengecek hartamu dulu'' kata sabo membawanya pergi, tapi luffy diam dan melemparkannya ''ACE TOLONG''.

Di bawah terdengar suara ribut dan ace langsung berada di atas ''ada apa sabo''.

Sabo berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong luffy menjauh dari pintu ''luffy mencoba masuk ke kamarnya'' mata ace melebar dan langsung membantu saudara mereka.

''ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN, KENAPA KALIAN MENAHANKU'' luffy berteriak mengeluarkan semua tenaganya dan akhirnya tangannya mencapai knock.

Mata saudara mereka lebar lagi dan mulai mendorong lebih jauh ''KARNA DI SANA ADA-'' mereka tak sanggup menahan kekuatan besar adiknya dan akhirnya mereka masuk.

Luffy langsung berdiri dan melihat sekeliling, matanya jatuh pada wanita tidur di ranjangnya, wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang, anting ular di telinganya, dan hanya dengan itu, luffy langsung mengenalinya ''boa hancock'' saudara yang tua hanya tertawa gugup, luffy memandang mereka dan menendang mereka keluar dari kamarnya sebelum mengunci pintu dan duduk di teras rumah menunggunya untuk bangun.

Setelah beberapa jam, hancock mulai aduk dan melihat anak yang tadi dia marahi duduk menikmati udara sejuk ''apa yang kau lakukan disini''.

Luffy meliriknya dan menatap ace dan sabo mencoba meminta maaf di bawah ''bukankah aku yang harus bertanya hal itu, kenapa kau ada di kamarku''.

Hancock berkedip dan ingat memorinya ''tadi aku mengalami kecelakaan dan saudaramu menolongku'' dia menyadari kalau dia bicara dengan pria.

Hancock mencoba bangkit, tapi dia tidak bisa karna masih sangat sakit sekali ''kau masih butuh istirahat'' luffy berdiri dan melempar sesuatu pada ace dan sabo.

''baik'' hancock duduk di tempat tidur bersandar di dinding sambil memandang luffy ''bagaimana sekolahmu''.

''temanku babak belur, dan sekarang orang yang melakukan itu masih dalam pencarian, mengapa kau peduli'' kata luffy berjalan ke kamar mandi membasuh muka dan duduk di kursi menghadap ke pintu besi besar.

''apa itu di dalamnya'' tanya hancock penasaran.

''hanya hartaku'' luffy mengotak-atik kuncinya dan membuka brankas menunjukan pada hancock semua emas yang berkilauan.

''kau memiliki harta sebanyak itu, dan kau tidak membaginya pada saudarama, kau egois'' kata hancock sinis.

''jika aku memberikannya, mereka akan terus-terusan meminta'' luffy mengambil satu batang emas dan menutupnya lagi, hancock menyaksikan luffy menaruh emas di sebuah kotak dan menutupnya ''ini untuk memecahkahkannya'' luffy membukanya dan itu menjadi uang ''kakek mendapatkan mesin ini dari kepolisian'' lalu dia mengambil telepon dan menghubungi seseorang ''kau mau makan apa''.

''apa maksudmu'' tanyanya bingung.

''kau makan makanan apa'' ulang luffy jengkel.

''kau menawariku, aku tidak lapar'' tapi perutnya menggeram keras, hancock tersipu.

''makanan memiliki lemak sedikit, tapi protein yang banyak'' luffy menutup telepon dan duduk di ranjang samping hancock dan menyalakan tv.

''kenapa kau memberiku makanan, aku tidak lapar'' seru hancock menyembunyikan wajahnya di selimut.

''perutmu yang lapar'' jawab luffy, kemudian seekor burung bertengger di balkon, luffy menghampirinya dan kembali duduk di samping hancock ''kau bisa makan''.

Hancock duduk dan mengangkat tangannya, tapi tangannya di balut dan tangan kanannya memar ''aku tidak bisa''.

Luffy mengambil sendok dan menyuapkannya, hancock memerah dan ragu membuka mulutnya, makanan masuk, dan seperti ada kilatan petir, tubuh hancock mengejang dan mengambil kunyah makanan sebelum menelannya. Hp luffy berdering, dia membukanya dan membesarkan suara karna tangannya di gunakan untuk menyuapi hancock.

''hallo, luffy''.

''ya, ada apa zoro'' kata luffy mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusap mulut hancock, kemudian beralih ke hp.

''kami tahu kapan kuro menyerang'' luffy berhenti bergerak, hancock mengerutkan kening.

''kapan'' luffy memiliki tampilan gelap membuat hancock terkesikap.

''besok, tempatnya di pantai utara saat fajar, dia dan anak buahnya merencanakannya disana, robin yang mencari tahu''.

''baik, kita akan membicarakannya besok''.

''kau saat ini dimana, kami berada di rumah kaya, hanya kamu yang tidak datang, memangnya ada apa sih''.

''tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedang sibuk, karna saudaraku membuat onar di rumah''.

''baik'' teleponnya diam.

''siapa tadi'' tanya hancock bingung.

''namanya roronoa Zoro, dia adalah pendekar pedang, dia adalah orang pertama yang pernah melukaiku'' kata luffy menunjuk jahitan di bawah mata kirinya.

''memangnya kau belum pernah terluka sebelumnya'' tanya hancock heran.

''saat di sekolah tidak, kalau di rumah, luka terburukku adalah tak bisa bergerak selama 4 bulan''.

''apa yang bisa membuatmu sakit seperti itu'' .

''kakek melatihku saat aku berumur 7 tahun, dia melatihku dengan caranya seperti menjatuhkanku kedalam jurang, menerbangkanku ke langit, melemparkan ke hutan saat malam, menenggelamkan ke laut, dia juga selalu memberiku pukulan yang di sebut tinju cinta'' hancock tertawa atas kemalangan luffy ''hey, itu sakit kau tahu, dia selalu menggunakan haki saat berhadapan dengan cucunya''.

''itu berarti kakekmu masih sangat menyayangi kalian'' hancock tersenyum di cemberut luffy dan pipnya mulai panas.

Luffy mengaduk sendoknya dan langsung menyodorkannya kemulutnya, hancock menggeram, luffy tertawa.

Esok harinya.

Pintu di kamar luffy di gedor-gedor, dan pemiliknya mulai aduk, dia menyadari kalau hari ini dia akan menendang pantat kuro, dia langsung melesat membuka pintu dan menemukan itu zoro dan teman-temannya yang lain.

''kau tahu, ini sudah jam 3, kita harus cepat sebelum- siapa itu'' nami menunjuk wanita di tempat tidur yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan wajahnya dengan rambut.

Luffy mengusap matanya ''aku akan menjelaskannya nanti''.

''sebaiknya kau jelaskan sekarang, atau aku akan membunuhmu'' teriak sanji tidak terima.

Dan tanpa sadar, suara sanji membangunkannya ''ada apa disini'' hancock melihat teman luffy memiliki ekspresi terkejut.

''hancock-senpai'' seru semua orang kaget.

Luffy mengambil handuk ''kau harus istirahat lebih, chopper periksa dia'' luffy masuk kamar mandi.

Chopper langsung berlari ke hancock dan membuka selimut, matanya melebar melihat tubuhnya ada banyak luka ''kau terluka kenapa''.

''aku kemarin mengalami kecelakaan, saudara luffy membantuku kemari dan mulai merawatku'' kata hancock menatap chopper mulai memperlakukannya.

''tapi bagaimana kau ke sekolah nanti'' tanya robin bertanya-tanya.

''mungkin aku tidak masuk dulu'' gumamnya meluruskan tubuhnya yang sakit.

Setelah beberapa menit.

Luffy keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, semua menatapnya dengan wajah tak enak ''apa?'' dia bingung.

''kenapa kau berjalan di depan banyak orang hanya mengenakan handuk'' seru usopp dan sanji marah karna setiap wanita tidak mau menatap luffy.

Zoro mengerutkan kening, walau sudah beberapa minggu mereka kenal, tapi dia tidak melihat ini, matanya menelusuri setiap tubuhnya, lengannya memiliki otot yang besar, terlihat seperti latihan lengan dengan sangat keras, leher yang keras, perut yang sispex dan besar.

''tentu saja tidak'' luffy berjalan menuju lemari ''ini adalah kamarku, seharusnya kalian yang keluar'' dia memilih baju dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Mereka semua memutuskan untuk keluar dan menunggunya di halaman rumah memasuki mobil karna mereka ingin langsung berangkat.

Luffy keluar rumah mengenakan seragam sekolah dan masuk ke garasi mengeluarkan mobilnya, dia dan teman-temannya pergi langsung ke tempat yang di yakini tempat para geng kuro beroprasi, dan tentu saja, disana terdapat banyak sekali orang yang memegang senjata di tangan dan siap menunggu pesanan.

''wakil janggo, apakah kita bisa mulai sekarang'' tanya salah satu anak buahnya.

''tentu, kita sudah boleh berangkat'' dengan itu, semua orang mulai menaiki tebing menuju rumah kaya. Tapi geng luffy menendang mereka semua menuruni bukit.

''kalian tidak bisa kesana tanpa melewati kami'' luffy, zoro, sanji, franky, brook, dan usopp berdiri di atas bukit menyilangkan lengan.

''siapa kalian'' tanya salah satu dari mereka.

''dia adalah Monkey D Luffy, tapi abaikan dia dan turuti permintaan kapten'' janggo mengayunkan cakram di depan mata semua anak buahnya ''dalam hitungan sat dua janggo kalian akan menjadi sangat kuat''.

''apakah dia mencoba menghipnotis'' tanya brook bingung.

''satu . . . dua . . . janggo'' dengan itu, semua anak buahnya meraung, mata mereka merah, otot menjadi sangat besar, tebing di pinggir mereka hancur oleh kekuatan mereka.

Dengan itu juga, semua topi jerami berjuang melawan mereka, kemudian janggo memanggil anak buahnya yang lain yaitu sham dan buchi, kemudian, sham berjuang zoro, buchi berjuang sanji, yang lain tetap melawan anak buah mereka, usopp yang telah sembuh dari lukanya, tapi masih ada yang sakit, ikut melawan dari jarak jauh dengan menggunakan ketapelnya, brook berjuang sambil tertawa 'yohohoho', franky menembak lawannya dengan senjata yang muncul dari tubuhnya, luffy hanya dengan mudah menyingkirkan musuh yang dekat dengannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, semua anak buah jango tidur di tanah terkalahkan, sementara itu, sanji dan zoro terengah-engah berat dengan luka ringan di tubuh mereka, sementara yang lain hanya mendengus atau hanya kelelahan, luffy hanya membersihkan kotoran di celananya.

Janggo gemetar seluruh tubuhnya 'jika kapten melihat ini maka-'.

''APA APAAN SEMUA INI'' teriak orang dari bawah bukit, semua berbalik dan menatap orang ngeri.

''KAPTEN KURO'' teriak semua anak buahnya sangat ketakutan.

Kuro berdiri diatas batu dengan sarung tangan berisi pisau panjang sampai kakinya di setiap jari, dia menaikan kacamata dan memandang janggo ''apakah ini semua hasilmu''

''t-tidak kapten, tapi geng mugiwara menghalangi kami untuk mencapai tempat anak kaya'' mendengar nama kaya, usopp langsung menaikan tubuhnya sombong.

''aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mencapai rumah kaya tak peduli apa yang terjadi'' teriaknya dengan nada tegas.

''apakah itu'' kuro menghilang dan muncul di depan usopp dengan sangat cepat yang langsung mengejutkannya, kuro memangkas dadanya hingga memberinya 5 luka garis miring.

''USOPP'' teriak teman-temannya menghampirinya dan cepat menyeretnya menjauh.

Luffy menggertakan gigi di belakang kuro ''hey, namamu kuro benar'' kuro berbalik dan menyeringai menghadapnya.

''jika itu benar, apakah ada masalah'' dia menegakkan kacamatanya dan menatapnya dengan seringai miring.

''tentu saja'' luffy menghilang, dan kuro ikut menghilang, tanah-tanah hancur dan beberapa terbelah, tebing longsor oleh ledakan besar, dan ke dua pejuang berhenti saling melototi ''kau cukup kuat'' luffy mengeluarkan 2 sarung tangan dan 2 pelindung lutut, mata kuro melebar, teman luffy bingung oleh tindakannya. Luffy cepat memakainya dan dalam sekejap batu, tanah, tebing, dan pohon di sekitarnya hancur berkeping-keping dengan suara yang memekakan telinga, petir biru berderik di sekitar tubuhnya.

''apa itu'' tanya sanji heran.

''aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya'' kata zoro juga heran memandang petir menjilati seluruh tubuh luffy.

Kuro menaikan kacamatanya dan kacanya hancur ''pengguna godhand, tak banyak orang yang menemukannya, petir, kekuatan yang sangat merusak''.

Luffy menyeringai dan menunjuk telapak tangannya pada kuro ''el . . . '' seluruh petir di sekitar tubuhnya hilang dan mulai berpusat pada tangan dan semakin banyak '' . . . thor'' kolom besar petir menuju kuro dengan sangat cepat, tanah tempat petir melalui hanya hancur, kuro menggunakan nukiashi untuk menghindar dan petir menabrak tebing hingga hancur di ratakan.

Kuro terdiam dan langsung menerjang luffy dengan sangat cepat, menggunakan kenbunshoku untuk merasakan keberadaannya, luffy mencegat cakarnya menggunakan batu dan mematahkan semua 5 pisau di tangannya, luffy menggunakan batu dan melemparkannya ke kuro yang dengan cepat memotongnya, luffy menghilang dan menendang kepala kuro hingga menabrak tanah dengan sangat keras, kuro bangkit dan bergoyang-goyang sebelum menghilang meninggalkan asap ungu dan bergumam ''shakusi'', semua mata anak buahnya melebar dan memohon belas kasihan, tapi satu persatu dari mereka runtuh dengan luka lima pisau di tubuhnya.

Melihat ini luffy semakin marah, dia melihat pembantaian tepat di depan matanya, dia tidak tahan lagi, waktunya untuk mengakhiri ini, luffy menghilang dan muncul dengan kuro menabrak tebing kasar, kuro perlahan bangkit dan mulai bergoyang lagi, luffy melesat menghentikan serangan itu lagi, tapi terlambat, kuro menghilang dengan sangat cepat dari sebelumnya dan semua anak buahnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri, luffy menggeram dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan petir, kemudian menutupnya dengan basoshoku, membuat petirnya menghitam, dengan sangat cepat luffy menemukan kuro dan membantingnya ke tanah hingga darah keluar dari mulutnya dan di kepalanya.

''apa yang kau coba lakukan'' tanya luffy dengan kemarahan yang sangat besar.

''membunuh mereka semua, mereka lemah, mereka hanyalah alatku untuk mengambil semua kekayaan nona kaya'' kata kuro berdiri dan menghapus darah di dagunya.

''SIALAN KAU'' luffy melesat maju ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat, bahkan mata takkan bisa melihatnya, semua mata hanya melihat kuro terbang dengan cepat menuju pepohonan, dan kilatan petir mendahuluinya, kuro terbang lagi ke tempatnya dengan luffy memegang kepalanya, tubuh kuro penuh luka dan kotoran ''kukatan ini padamu, kau tak pantas menjadi pemimpin jika kau MENGHIANATI MEREKA'' dia membantingnya ketanah dan melemparnya keudara ''sango'' petir hitam memukul kuro dan menghanguskan seluruh tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah tak sadarkan diri.

''kapten'' gumam janggo menyeret tubuh merokok kuro dan membawanya ke yang lain.

Luffy menebarkan petir ke seluruh tempat untuk menakuti mereka ''PERGI DARI SINI SECEPATNYA'' semua orang, bahkan yang terluka dibawa pergi menjauh dari mereka.

Dia berbalik menatap teman-temannya dan tertawa karna setiap dari mereka memiliki ekspresi yang lucu, zoro tidur, sanji menjatuhkan rokok dengan mulut terbuka, usopp menjatuhkan rahang, franky melotot, brook menjatuhkan rahang dan mata melotot ('sekarang dia memiliki kulit').

''baiklah, sekarang kita melihat kondisi yang lain'' mereka hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan pergi.


End file.
